


KILL4ME

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Demon Hannibal & Witch Will [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon! Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannictober, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Murder, Will Loves Hannibal, witch! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: I decided to write more witch Will and demon Hannibal because I really like this setting. A little graphic but nothing crazy by Hannibal standards. Hannictober day 10: corn maze. I have to say that I have no clue how these things work because we don't have them where I live. Enjoy!





	KILL4ME

Will didn’t really want his demon out of the house in the first place. Grocery shopping with Hannibal was hard enough. He would get absolutely mesmerized by the simplest things, running off and leaving Will worried. He would find Hannibal staring at things like soda machines, throwing coins in, and watching the small can fall down. He would have to drag Hannibal away from the machine, arms full of soda cans.

Will and Hannibal were relaxing on the couch, wrapped up with eachother. A crappy Halloween movie started playing. A completely red demon with horns and a tail apppeared on screen, speaking words to the innocent actors, scaring them. Hannibal started laughing and told Will that the demons in hell really didn’t look like that. By this point the demon was chasing the actors down the street, towards a corn field. There were intricate patterns in the corn fields.

“Why is it shaped like that Will? Did that happen naturally?” Hannibal asked, raising his brows.

“That is a tradition, they shape the corn like a maze, and when Halloween comes up groups of people go there to get lost.” Hannibal stared at Will and started grinning.

"Can we go there too?” The demon looked at Will, putting on his best puppy eyes.

“If there is one nearby I guess we can.” Will said, pecking Hannibal on his cheek.

Turns out there was a corn maze close by. It was the week before Halloween, so the corn maze was pretty busy. Before leaving home Hannibal had switched into his more human form because his big black wings would scare everyone away and make other witches suspicious.

Will couldn’t help but smile at his lover, who was sitting next to him in the car, looking out of the window and bouncing his leg in excitement. Will was a little worried about the people he would encounter, seeing he isn’t the most sociable person. He tried getting along with the people in the region, but they were very conservative and judgemental. If word got out that he was a witch or that he had a boyfriend the consequenses could be very damaging.

Will parked the car and Hannibal got out quickly. He breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent of the corn field and the warm scent of mulled wine. They both got a glass and went into the maze. Hannibal was asking Will all sorts of questions, mainly about the corn fields. They were walking for about half an hour now, and Will felt himself relax. Hannibal had an arm around his shoulder, and Will one around his hip. This was when Will spotted a former coworker. He always made fun of Will.

“Hey faggots.” The man said, smirking. “It is be a miracle to see you out of the house Will, and with a boyfriend even, I cannot believe my eyes. Why is he even with you? I mean look at yourself” Will started pulling Hannibal away, whose eyes were glowing red. He was about to jump at the man, when he felt Will pull at his arm, and despite wanting to torture the man, he followed his lover.

Will told Hannibal about the man and how horrible he was and seeing the hurt in Wills eyes Hannibal knew what he had to do. Luckily they didn’t encounter any familiar faces for a while after, and Will started to relax again. They were laughing and joking around, drinking even more mulled wine.

They saw Beverly, one of Wills coworkers that he actually got along with. They started talking about some cases and Hannibal excused himself to look for a bathroom and even more mulled wine.

When Hannibal wasn’t back within half an hour Will started to get worried. Hannibal did not have a cell phone, and the man was so curious about everything he probably wandered off. Will looked in the mans bathroom, and at the wine stand, but his demon was nowhere to be seen. Beverly and Will decided to go in opposite directions into the maze, keeping eachother updated on their wherabouts.

Will was pretty deep into the maze when he heared Hannibal speaking softly, like he would do to the dogs. Walking around the corner, Will saw him surrounded by a group of young children. Hannibal had a crow on his arm, and was telling a scary story to the kids. If it wasn’t such an adorable sight and if they weren’t surrounded by children Will was sure he would’ve strangled him.

Hannibal talked about the corn maze for weeks afterwards. He attempted to make his own mulled wine too. Hannibal absolutely loved cooking, so when Will got home he wasn’t suprised to see the man making sausages. Work had been slow today and he had been looking forward to spent time with his lover.

They just finished dinner when Wills phone rang. The FBI called, something about a body disguised as a scarecrow. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Hannibal said, hugging Will from behind, frowning.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave.” They hugged for a while, and when Will changed into some fresh clothes Hannibal prepared a snack for him to bring along. He waved his lover goodbye, and started getting ready for bed.

When Will arrived at the crime scene it was pretty clear what had happened. The body was displayed exactly like a scarecrow, covered in blood, seemingly from a slash to the throat. Looking closer at the man he recognised him as the coworker they encountered while being at the maze the other night.

Jack ordered everyone to clear the scene, so Will had room to do his thing. Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing. The blood dissapeared, flowing back into the closing slit. The man began to look more alive and when Will opened his eyes he was back on his feet again. Will hit him hard on his jaw.

“You are truly scum. Terribly rude, insulting the one I love, the one I chose to desire, devote myself to. This is my devotion. This is my gift.” The man was disoriented from the blow to his head. Will got behind him, grabbing a large knife and slashing his throat. He watched the man bleed out, blood spraying everywhere. He then hung him like a scarecrow.

“This is my design”. Will opened his eyes again, and went to Jack, to look at the crime scene report. Not only was his throat cut, but there were several abdominal organs missing, one of them being the mans gut. Will gave Jack his findings and drove back home.

Hannibal was asleep by the time Will got home. He poked his side, waking Hannibal, who murmered something into the pillow.

“Did you kill him Hannibal?” Will asked, poking Hannibal again. He finally turned around and looked Will in the eyes.

“Yes dear.” Will couldn’t help but smile at his lover.

“There is just one thing I don’t get. Why did you take all those organs?” Will asked. Hannibal grinned, his eyes shining with malice. Will then remembered what Hannibal told him on their first meeting.

“They used to call me “Hannibal the cannibal” for a reason.” Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. He did the latter.


End file.
